


白昼自杀

by sank_stars



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars
Summary: 小王医生在他身体里注入的麻药
Relationships: Zhang Endai/Wang Junkai
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

那天场子里有人闹事，张恩岱年轻，没经过多少这种抓瞎场面，从后面跑过去就想扯走杨洋。他急得满头汗，心想打鼓的要伤了手可怎么得了。谁知道还没等他和别人拉开打架的，对面挑事儿那位顺手就砸开了一个啤酒瓶，往吧台一磕，声音震天动地，十足清脆。瞬间就像给酒吧施了个法，所有人静置一秒。张恩岱也愣了，感觉小臂上轻轻擦过一个什么东西，他低头看，血滴滴答答就下来了。倪琰宸费劲吧啦才挤进里圈，杨洋还没找着呢，就看见张恩岱这小傻子对着手臂又在发呆。那血实在有点扎人，倪琰宸一时间怒气上涌，一个巴掌拍在张恩岱背上：“还不快滚去医院！”  
张恩岱捂着伤口周围去看急诊，也没人陪。他嘟嘟囔囔念叨，无外乎这帮人每次都拿他当小崽子小屁孩，不说像今天这种闹事掐起架来的，就连普通交际都看他看得紧，真跟带小孩儿一样，怕碰了磕了，怕他学坏。不好意思，他99年生人是没错，可倪琰宸这逼也才比他大一岁啊！护士站在科室门口冲他喊话，进来吧，快点。张恩岱回神，点点头，跟在护士后面进了门。  
大夫看起来年轻，戴着口罩遮了下半张脸，只露一双水灵灵的桃花眼，眼型弯弯，瞳色深黑，看着就更显小了。张恩岱心想该不会实习医生吧，虽然割的也不深，唉，希望他缝合技术过关哦。他坐下就低了头，也因此没注意那小大夫清理创面前先定定看了他片刻。酒精一上去还是有点火辣辣的疼，张恩岱咬着嘴唇换气，很安静地自己跟自己挣扎。医生自顾自干着手上的活，清创没什么看头，护士便出去招呼别的病人了。  
准备缝合了，从外面又晃进来一个穿白大褂的，人高马大，一眼看见坐在那像只落水小狗的张恩岱（他下垂眼，所以总是更显得可怜）：“嘿，这不岱儿吗？”他闻声抬头，看见来的好像是侯珺潇朋友，以前乐队走穴见过几次，不多，记忆也有点模糊了，完全不知道该叫人家什么。医生背对门口，听见来人的声音顿了一下，懒懒散散开口：“你们认识啊。”用的还不像疑问句口吻。  
张恩岱听愣了，小大夫说话字正腔圆的。音色不能欺人，几个字里裹着的少年感即使压低了声调也会淌出来，又无意识中勾了一丝甜。他艺考出身，文化课学得不算好，满脑子只剩珠落玉盘的形容，却也觉得还不够熨帖。  
侯珺潇那位朋友就站着和医生寒暄了几句，张恩岱完全忘了听内容，只记得最后那人说了点什么“麻烦小王医生多照顾点我朋友的小朋友”。等他神游完抬头，诊室里又只剩两个人，“小王医生”正收拾刚才用过的医疗器械，张恩岱有点想摸缝合的创口，口罩下面闷闷的声音传出来：“别碰。”小王医生坐回来，又叮嘱几句，便挥挥手让他滚了。张恩岱向来怕生，反应慢，总被队友嘲笑反射弧在地球表面奔驰一圈才会回魂，此刻也是，于是他只来得及说句谢谢大夫就跑了。  
及出了门张恩岱往洗手间拐了拐，因为有点路痴又在一楼走廊里丢了方向，转来转去间鬼使神差地走回了急诊科门口。他没靠近，只偷偷地、做坏事似的看了一眼科室门口的值班名单，医生那栏，在岗，王俊凯。小王医生。  
半小时前倪琰宸在微信上给他放假，说明晚千万别跑出来，好好在宿舍待着休息啊宝贝。乖，听话。张恩岱翻个白眼，拍了张比中指的照片过去。下一秒倪琰宸语音就拨过来了，问处理得如何，张恩岱老老实实汇报，顺便提了那个问题：珺潇哥那个医生朋友叫什么来的？倪琰宸也呆住了，说不记得啊，问这干嘛？张恩岱想倒也确实没事，不重要吧。他摇头，摇完意识到队长看不见，闷了声回答不干嘛，我回学校了哥。倪琰宸跟他诌几句，路上注意安全，便挂了。张恩岱背着跑场子带的双肩包，东西装得整齐，一眼看过去就像个特别单纯的学生。这座大城市的夜晚霓虹夸张车流不息，他忽然想，自己尽管在其中横冲直撞，其实也不会有人认得他，在意他，这世上虚幻的东西太多了，世俗则太过世俗。只是张恩岱并不擅长落寞，但善于寂寞，他掏出耳机，就此汇入地铁站络绎不绝的人群里去。  
过了几天，换纱布拆线，张恩岱又跑了几次医院，但都没再见那天的值班医生。张恩岱想或许轮值已经轮走了吧，可是那人看起来真是很小，像自己的同龄人，该还在上学的吧，如此一来又矛盾了。当然这也不是什么重要信息，张恩岱看了眼手表，发现快来不及彩排了，急忙跑到马路边打车。  
张恩岱进倪琰宸乐队才几个月。他大三下入的圈子，没隔多久倪琰宸和之前的朋友闹掰，音乐上分歧太大谈不拢，出来单组了自己的队伍，张恩岱是这时候经朋友的朋友作中介认识的倪琰宸还有他那边一帮人。张恩岱本来是压根不考虑乐队这个选项的，好在很快队里其他人就给他上了一课，进行了深刻的教育之后张恩岱发现，玩儿乐队虽然不靠谱，但胜在挺有难度，于是就这么安下家了。晚上amphidromia（他们的乐队名，生僻的可以）照例在pub有演出，张恩岱在的士上还在看谱子听录音版本，到了之后一进门，立马热得脱了装逼用的夹克。夹克是队服之一，不完全代表他个人风格。他看杨洋，杨洋倒一脸没事人，好像前两天没被揍过，在乐颠颠试音，鼓棒甩得玩儿出了花。张恩岱克制住自己翻白眼的冲动，想自己就是瞎操心，还哥哥呢，有一个靠谱的吗。  
四平八稳演出结束，所有人都热得跟蒸了桑拿一样，是真汗流浃背，张恩岱拿起台边工作人员放的水往头上浇，底下还没散的人群就开始瞎尖叫。倪琰宸狂笑：“怎么着，芳心大乱啊诸位？”迪哥趁火打劫：“不能够吧不能够吧，雏儿都能刺激你们了，尖叫的都没有性生活啊。”  
台下嘘声一片，笑一阵，喊喊话，又开始乱要安可，“迪哥solo来一个”，“贝斯贝斯”。吵死了，张恩岱想，把话筒搁立麦上一撂，跑了。等其他人都下了台在后台休息室找他，张恩岱已经抱着双肩包昏昏欲睡了，杨洋就推他，说醒醒呀小宝。张恩岱迷迷糊糊瞪眼，听见几个哥哥调戏他：“岱儿可以啊，魅力蛮大的嘛。”张恩岱还是瞪，一脸困倦的问号。倪琰宸就拍他，这小子今天肯定又闭眼唱的！张恩岱露出很小幅度的微笑，看起来有点气人。嗯，嗯嗯，他支着下巴回答。杨洋说那你亏了，你没见着那个盯你唱了一晚上的小美人。哦……杨洋看他还是没兴趣，补了一句，果儿不稀奇！男的比较稀奇。倪琰宸拍一下他脑袋，吼他：醒了没有？这回张恩岱呆了，他听见了，颇有点被震慑到的意思，只好眨眨眼睛：“……男的？”酒吧里光线不好，于是这几个为老不尊的哥哥们都没发现他脸红了起来，简直过分纯情。  
张恩岱叹一口气，想还好那几位还在热聊，要是被看见自己这害羞的样儿那下个月都别想安生了，苍天啊，雏儿怎么了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尖果儿：groupie 骨肉皮  
> amphidromia：古雅典家庭为新生儿举行之命名仪式


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一去二三月，花开六七枝

那晚之后张恩岱得了个漂亮尖果儿的事还时不时让几个嘴上跑火车的拿出来涮，当然也不算全无凭据，一周里能见着个两三回，按频率在这偌大的不夜城确凿算得上动人了。可惜，张恩岱还在学着把眼睛睁开唱歌的道路上挣扎，每次唱完一首把紧闭了的双眼打开时不是汗水刺得发疼就是一片眼睑用力过度后飘白的雪花，夹着场子里光效直射目线的晕眩，以至于杨洋他们说的那个小粉丝，张恩岱目前为止是一次都没看见。他照旧唱完搭地铁回宿舍，偶尔半夜和室友录个cover，在寝室鬼哭狼嚎，唱开心了便同隔壁对骂起来，都骂对方唱得顶难听。间或发一些没头没脑的日常到微博，零零散散几个粉丝在评论和他聊天，吸引一堆僵尸粉给他点赞，多了还会收到私信，+vx123456一元一百粉，他就笑笑，把未关注人拖黑。  
一段时间之后入了夏，台下蹦迪的女生都换上了光鲜亮丽的短裙热裤迷你，蹦起来比谁都不注意形象。张恩岱想剪头发，乐队里几个大哥抓着他左看右看，说不行啊岱儿，不能剪寸头。他啊一声，为什么？四个人异口同声：丑！又加一句，你还泡不泡你家果儿了哟喂，剪是不行的，绝对不行的。聊到这倪琰宸一拍脑袋，说哎，我怎么觉着他好久没来了啊？  
张恩岱呆呆地反坐在椅子上微微仰头看他们谈天，分析那小美人为什么突然消失不见，还会不会再来，像只乖极了的油光水滑的小狗，就是不爱摇尾巴，且因为注意力有点涣散，眼角向下撇，总让人觉得是太过寂寞，失魂落魄。小狗啊，人人都会说，是需要主人陪的呀。倪琰宸他们也有拿他当宠物的趋势，如果有人哪个周末不能排练，就搞的似乎欠了他百八十万那样，下次到场一定会给他捎点什么吃的喝的。张恩岱叹气，接过王迪刚给他要的无酒精软饮，鸡尾酒颜色是柔滑的粉红，并不媚俗，冰块在里面闪烁跳跃的粼光，杯口点缀了装饰。张恩岱捧着，还是一言不发，演出虽然散了，酒吧里流窜的人依旧很多，他扫了眼那些可爱的迷人的爱玩的熬夜的女孩子们，忽然自忖或许他确实不是个异性恋。这念头乍一出着实有些吓人，他呛了一口，开始哧哧咳嗽，侯珺潇就拍他背给顺气，手法极像对待他家那只不纯血的拉布拉多。  
话说回来张恩岱自己也有养狗，只不过宿舍不能养就还在家，只能一学期回去见一次这样。他养也是很认真动情的，并不像其他小孩可能狗狗一抱回家就吃喝拉撒都扔给妈妈了。张恩岱喜欢的是小型犬，中型大型也还可以，他非常深刻理解那种毛绒又总是充满爱意的小东西是如何拥有难以言喻的可爱之处，全世界的好朋友好情人，或也可养儿防老。但猫不一样，若有谁问起，张恩岱会心平气和地乜你，告诉你因为后者不会爱人，不会爱就不可爱，不是吗？  
是的是的，然而人都会马失前蹄，反躬自省无论何时皆有意义。张恩岱放下话筒，汗水从他额上两眉间滴落，令人瘙痒的坠跌，脱离母体的运行。在这瞬间张恩岱的心脏也一齐腾空，他望向前方，直视着，掠过拥挤的人群——人群是聚合的狂欢，所谓乌合之众——那没有被淹没的另一个站在彼端。张恩岱想他认出了那双眼睛。先于所有的所有，先于将发生的每一刻和每一种可能。  
接下来还有几首歌，都是amphidromia准备的cover，首首耳熟能详，在场子里炒出一股雾气腾腾的热烈，所有人情绪汹涌，思考暂停，只需要扯起嗓子和张恩岱一起吼。在间隙里张恩岱瞥见王俊凯去了吧台，在向调酒师要酒，像一颗游离的粒子。那时候他在唱《燕尾蝶》，唱“兴高采烈的破蛹”，“奋不顾身的扑火”，唱无比壮烈的挥霍。那时候他并不知道，将要发生的是合情合理，应情应景，而让人如此痛苦的。他搂着立麦，立麦是他的爱人。他唱完又一首歌，觉得快乐和破碎确实是并行的，它们正朝自己迎面而来。  
张恩岱不能再想，他睁开双眼，club为今天准备了滥俗的彩色纸片，挤满了空间在亮晶晶浩瀚飞闪。张恩岱被队友们催促说台词，他犹豫片刻，喊谢谢大家，amphidromia要开始做巡演了。台下观众就此欢呼，rock n roll的美梦谁都做过，张恩岱露出一点害羞的笑，鞠躬，也感谢club，“这是起点，我们还会回来，就在这里结束。一定等着我们。”  
一下后台侯珺潇先说，今天那个来了呀！这算巧还是不巧？王迪就揽过张恩岱肩膀，讲咱们这一去二三月，人家可能花开六七枝是吧。张恩岱难得接话飞快：“你们一直说的果儿，就是王俊凯？”四个人齐齐转头看他，眼睛里放射出不八卦就会死的精光。就那个脸很小眼睛很大很漂亮的？是他？张恩岱举手求饶，他是那天急诊的医生。  
哦，急诊呀，那好理解了，倪琰宸摸着下巴颏上刮干净的不存在的胡子，前段时间估计是值大夜去了。哟，那你们是现代牛郎织女啊，一年见俩月？杨洋乐了。张恩岱叹气，可打住吧各位，我都不认识他（虽然只靠那一双眼睛就能认出来……这也不能说明什么吧？）。苦逼孩子，王迪拍他，明天咱们就去南边了，医生铁定不能跟巡演吧。张恩岱简直想放弃交流，他们说什么就是什么吧，他从迪哥怀里钻出来，拿起双肩包就开溜。明天见啊！倪琰宸在他后面追着喊。  
做完两个多月的小巡演回来已经快开学了，amphidromia的微信粉丝群（倪琰宸偷偷埋伏传递情报）也增加到了四百来人。偶尔张恩岱发条微博评论里也有人问，怎么最近没有和几个室友的cover了，张恩岱想这不是暑假么，连线cover未免太麻烦了，还有人疑问张恩岱的音乐类app里歌单怎么显示他又忽然大量听起周杰伦，张恩岱亦不做声。可周杰伦本就是随时适听的，困惑的类型有许多，他写的类型也很多。人来来回回不就生老病死那些事，不听情歌世界能好吗，更不能了。周杰伦是当下的心情。  
后来某天，王俊凯可能是从新一轮的值大夜中刚解脱出来，踏着club里的《花房姑娘》走了进来。张恩岱在台上看见他问阿K要了好几杯酒，花花绿绿摆了周身一小圈。然后《花房姑娘》张恩岱就差点漏了一拍。  
表演完了他两步跳下台子，正要去后面收拾出的休息室，倪琰宸那边忽然喊住了他。  
“过来，岱儿，快点快点。”他转头，几个人正倚在吧台边，亲亲热热地跟他招手，吧台后熟悉的酒保也在看他，像等他表态。张恩岱又流露出他那种一贯的面无表情，放在他身上却不像是在端着，也不真的冷酷，只让人觉得他呆。他慢吞吞挪步过去，人群里变戏法一样，随着他走近，露出了他们身后藏着的那个人。  
王俊凯枕着自己的手臂睡着了。张恩岱因此陷入了无言以对的境况，不知道其他人是想做些什么。他走到乐队成员身边，收回了视线。倪琰宸跟他说：“小凯好像喝多了。”（怎么喊那么亲热？）因为人声嘈杂张恩岱没有听清楚，他皱着眉想再问，又觉得无甚必要。他顺着话（猜测也可以），低下头看王俊凯，后者露出一整张漂亮的脸，只有左脸颊受到小臂的挤压鼓成了一小团肉，睫毛清晰。他微微张着嘴，于是就有一点亮晶晶的涎水挂在他天生向下的唇角。张恩岱想起一部失眠时稀里糊涂看过的电影，里面那个女主角轻快地说，如果我先见了你流口水的模样，可能现在就不会爱你了，女主角捧着一壶水浇花，在屋子里和男主角拥抱跳舞。张恩岱也觉得她很爱他。  
他停在那里，在身上到处摸了一会，找出两张刚才工作人员塞给他的纸巾，触碰起来已经有些濡出的汗湿。身边王迪和杨洋他们已经喝了起来，酒杯和冰块的结合是脆生生的。头顶霓虹灯在乱闪，张恩岱最后靠过去一次，他伸出手，捏着纸巾轻轻地给王俊凯擦掉遗在嘴角的痕迹，使那点光斑再不能犯上作乱。  
爱明明是不可控制的东西。张恩岱把纸巾向内揉成一团，很用力，握进手里。他受牵连而在思索是否爱也可以像纸张一般，顺着手指的方向蜷起，搅动，再压迫，揉搓成无秩序的一个，简直如同混沌的混乱了。而空间，王俊凯占用了的他的心的空间，反而是扩大增长。被狡猾地包裹着，无意识地触动着，堂而皇之的入侵者安然入睡。张恩岱还是不懂，才自我攻讦，抛出一个接一个的质问，可是此刻他累了，决定今夜暂且放过这所有疑难。而在这些瞬间里王俊凯只是天真地保持沉默，睡着，静止如一尊危险的圣子像，动作很小地将脑袋向臂弯去蹭。一旁倪琰宸则在低声发问：“岱儿，要不然你送送他吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而爱情不过是一种瘾

转天见面人人都问张恩岱，人带回家了没有？张恩岱的表情由困惑到麻木，解释得累了，说根本不是我负责的事儿啊……饶了我吧。  
倪琰宸觑他，宿舍是吧？张恩岱点点头，复归安静，不再多话。于是剩下的人就去琢磨是谁顺手牵羊带走了王俊凯，毕竟在酒吧如此声色场合，美丽啊，美丽才是最容易遭嫉恨的东西。  
等侯珺潇到了，他跟休息室里这些个人打招呼，仿佛轻描淡写地提，岱儿，你知道我那个朋友，阿科，和王俊凯是同事？张恩岱愣了，不过一会会工夫。他莫名其妙点头，说我不记得你朋友名字，但在医院里恰好见过。侯珺潇就抓两下自己后脑袋，含糊嗯了，也转而避开了这个话题。  
这时恰好有club熟悉的工作人员带着几个尾随的小姑娘走过来，个个花枝招展，乐队在的几个人都被围住，好像是什么店里消费的VIP，类似来玩票的富婆粉丝，大家就聊聊天，气氛不算太热烈，但也不差。尽管如此，张恩岱根本不怎么加入对话，他嘴皮子不行，这么一来倒颇有点窝里横的意思。  
说来说去安全区话题也就那么几个，张恩岱听烦了，站起来就采用尿遁，往洗手间躲。他一过去发现有人在，有……熟人，但不一定是好人。王俊凯正弯着腰在那洗手，动作很慢，压出洗手液泡沫后两手交叠，一点一点清洗每个缝隙。张恩岱驻在了门口，看他以一个医生和美人的素养慢条斯理洗手，好像沉迷一样，忘记了动作。至于为什么说王俊凯不是好人……张恩岱开始思考，觉得并没有足够成文的理由，应该归结于直觉吧？他低头，而后反应及时地在王俊凯出门时让了开去。他很想抬头看一眼王俊凯，但因为那种窥视感，他生活中很少有的做贼心虚的体验，因为这一不光明正大的理由，错失了机会。张恩岱保持着无事发生的自欺欺人状态进了洗手间，出来时发现王俊凯居然还在门口。  
王俊凯靠在墙边，在用他洗得干净的有点婴儿感圆嘟嘟的手拿烟，虽然这里是室内……张恩岱仔细看，现在他有某种奇怪的光明的理由，他很正直，原来王俊凯的烟并没点着。张恩岱简直更不能理解，这人在干嘛，想干嘛？他绕开王俊凯就走。  
王俊凯也没动。  
等他回了休息室富婆们已经散了，晚上演出时长比较短，老板还拉了一支新组的乐队来玩儿，他们是老熟人了，难免让让，反正钱照给。休息室里留下的女士香水味混在一起，后调是各种动物香，皆是非常荷尔蒙的形态，勾得人色心泛滥。张恩岱大脑的嗅觉区被触发，他忽然琢磨出一件事，一个事实：他经过王俊凯两次，都闻到了精液的味道。  
尽管是稀释过了的，他手上还有泡沫洗手液别扭的化工气味，但不能完全掩护掉那层包裹了整个人的情欲，糜烂的味道，雄性的……作为同性更敏感的东西。  
张恩岱心里有一种果然如此的感觉，像可以松一口气了，他在脑海里回到洗手间的隔间，狭窄，一般整洁，盥洗设备那样紧紧挨着，或许就像王俊凯和不知道哪个男人那样肉贴肉，肩碰肩。他一条腿抵在王俊凯膝盖间吗？王俊凯会给他口吗？这个某某又是哪个某某？  
张恩岱在这一刹想通，侯珺潇欲言又止含回去的话是什么。那个阿科，也是对象之一，王俊凯在医院里就给过他提示。那天晚上是他顺走了王俊凯，那原本应该是送他回家的。  
王俊凯不是一个好人。然而他是一个医生。张恩岱主动从桌上寻出一杯啤酒，他喝了几口，眼前开始发晕。医生是白衣天使，王俊凯确实是。他在口罩下传来的闷闷的声音，像是紧张张恩岱要去碰自己的伤口，他缝合时聚精会神的样子，眼睛，睫毛在零点几秒内颤动。王俊凯不是天使吗？  
那他一定是路西法……张恩岱甩头，被扯着上台，倪琰宸拍他脸，说宝快醒过来。他在朦胧间唱歌，睁开眼睛寻找那个人，视线却不清楚，张恩岱唱得想哭，他身上几乎是痛苦在施暴。  
王俊凯不爱他只是惯于狩猎。张恩岱觉得很痛，这种痛就连他自己都感到惊愕，仿佛是毫无预兆，以至于他第一次想要音乐停下。吉他和贝斯在solo对位，是一贯的默契配合，张恩岱握住立麦挂在那里，如吊死的魂。他大口呼吸，还是胸闷，杨洋的鼓躁起来了，倪琰宸冲上来抢话筒，和他一起唱，替他补救（从后面看他的状态糟糕透顶）。张恩岱直起身，眼角扫到人群骚动外有人在离场，远远看去似乎是王俊凯。  
总算结束了张恩岱冲下台，蹲下捂着脸开始流泪，整个人缩起来，一团，非常委屈的小狗。他无法解释这突如其来的情绪起伏。所以他掉眼泪到一半又站起来，直直地往外走，用手把眼泪抹掉，在酒吧拥挤的人群里撞来撞去，拨开人群穿梭。张恩岱想找到那个人，虽然不知道他有没有离开。  
结果王俊凯还在那里，很显眼，在吧台点酒，手上的香烟不见了。张恩岱靠近他的时候可以闻见，精液的味道消散了些，而有一股薄荷烟味幽幽然飘出。王俊凯像是感应到他接近，转过身看他，字面意义的盯着他，然而不说话。张恩岱站定了，在他身边，王俊凯坐着，脑袋歪一点点角度还是那么看他，然后王俊凯突然地就吻了他，右手顺从地攀上他的肩膀。  
张恩岱承受那个吻的时候很想拥抱王俊凯，但他还不清楚是否应当和王俊凯上床。王俊凯当然是不会在意的，他不要思考这种问题以免浪费他可贵的休息时间而一事无成。可是做爱，做爱只是性行为，它又能通向什么？起码不能得出爱吧？尽管如此，张恩岱在接吻中发觉王俊凯确实不是什么好人，王俊凯会主动把舌尖滑入对方口腔，简直像在教他接吻，只可惜张恩岱是笨学生。王俊凯就边吻边轻轻笑起来，嘴唇弧线柔和地向上弯。张恩岱占了肺活量大的好处，王俊凯在他换气的空隙才结束了这个吻，而他整个人已经贴在张恩岱身上，没骨头的猫也不过如此，一条腰线塌下去，向四座派送充满情色的邀约。张恩岱咳两声，伸手扶王俊凯薄薄一层的肩膀，还是很客气的样子。王俊凯直起身，他随意地看着张恩岱说，上次，我喝醉，是故意的。  
但不是和你有关，我还没傻到用自己去押你是不是道貌岸然，对了，你不是gay吧？不然你会做1吗？  
张恩岱脸又红了，他想再靠近王俊凯一点，可是害羞……王俊凯接着说，我酒量不差的，我是想说上次是我故意喝醉，因为……  
那天晚上你在唱《花房姑娘》诶……王俊凯眨眨眼睛，神态好无辜啊。张恩岱在心里告诉自己要冷静，冷静，然而他抿住嘴，只想再尝一次王俊凯带着鸡尾酒甜味的嘴唇。他怎么办？王俊凯说，不知道为什么就有那种冲动了，可能刚值完大夜，两个月不用再昼夜颠倒，太开心了。而且，你知不知道，寂寞的人的时间就过得很快……他从酒杯里稍稍偏头觑他，又笑，两颗虎牙在暗里玻璃后占据一点淡色影子。所以说，那天晚上好在有你唱《花房姑娘》，我快乐的时间就好像无限拉长！结果后来你说，你们要去巡演了……真是没办法。我一伤心，前面喝的酒就全压下来了！我就晕了，必须要睡觉了。  
睡着了还流口水，张恩岱想。他心里知道王俊凯说的能有四成真话就已经足够，然而忍不住要期待和偏信他。张恩岱于是往后撤了一步才开口：抱歉那天我不能送你，我住宿舍，这边只能搭地铁回（他也不知道自己说这么详细是做什么）。  
王俊凯就笑，继续喝酒，嘴里唔唔地应声，摆摆手。  
算什么？小孩子才在意这些东西，王俊凯继续用那个角度瞥他，跟他说话，太狡猾了。张恩岱没话好讲，听着club里放的轰炸般的摇滚，止不住想叹气：……这里已经是一片废墟了！但不管怎么说，张恩岱有一种感觉，王俊凯今天晚上是他的，只要他想拿走。  
但张恩岱也知道，王俊凯是酒精，香水，体液。是痛，爱，苦（他都快被敲碎了）。天下没有免费的午餐。  
他是坏掉的心电图，裂了弦的吉他，沙哑的喉咙。一开口，就尝到满嘴血。  
而爱情不过是一种瘾，一个念头，是洞穴里往外看动物交媾，里面的人就模仿着做起来。爱情里不需要羞耻。性是道德的。张恩岱看着他，想酒吧里人真的太多，他不过想找一个地方和王俊凯接吻。  
练习接吻。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他习惯陈述句就是陈述句

可是张恩岱对他毫无办法。王俊凯给他留了手机号码，问他，你的来电铃声都是一样的？张恩岱笑一下，呆呆的，也不接话。  
club里人声鼎沸，王俊凯眼睛亮晶晶，他简直疑心张恩岱根本听不见他说话，或许听不清吧。他甜甜地，凑过去朝他微笑，猫纹就露出来了，浅浅的沟，倒像是一条泪痕。  
嗯，走不走？王俊凯手撑着下巴逗他说话，对方好像一只小狗，王俊凯家里没办法养，所以一直遗憾。不说小狗，是什么宠物都没有，他怕寂寞，但更怕宠物有了他更寂寞。他的职业是作息紊乱，昼夜颠倒，同一层给备的休息室还要顾忌女同事们，只有机缘巧合之下才能用于一些偷鸡摸狗之事，对象也有条件限制。这么一来，虽然青色的眼圈并不折损他的美丽，有时还使他像个艺术家（而他对艺术一窍不通），他也绝不能因为自己的快乐就让某只可爱的动物处于孤儿状态，医者仁心么。更何况……有的人，就是比动物要有意思吧。  
王俊凯带着这一点爱惜的想法伸手去摸张恩岱的后颈，发尾毛茸茸的，质地软绵，让人联想起热带湿密的苔藓地，又暖洋洋的。张恩岱在他手指拨弄下瑟缩了一下，幅度很小，然而没有移开视线，在看着他。王俊凯不笑了，他开始扯张恩岱的手，手腕那里，也不过界。张恩岱被他带起来，他原来就是站着，他们开始在酒吧里移动，人和人之间隔着汗液的气味。走一点王俊凯又不拉他了，自顾自往前拨开那些人。张恩岱咳了几声，忽然觉得喉咙痒，倪琰宸在他身后喊他，他也听不见了。  
这里是闹市区，酒吧旁边走几步就能找到酒店，不大不小，是连锁的品牌。张恩岱还在咳嗽，王俊凯已经摊手摆在眼前问他要身份证。  
等做完了登记他们进了电梯，王俊凯贴上张恩岱，身后是电梯里的镜子，好像几个月没擦洗过一样，王俊凯扭过身悄悄地看张恩岱因为紧张绷紧的背肌。两个人都不说话，空气安静到有点诡异，王俊凯心里在想，驯化一只小狗有多难？   
哎！王俊凯叹得很轻，张恩岱不想显得自己懦弱，有点想跑又不能，就继续笔直站着。站在房门口的时候王俊凯眼神乱飞，不看张恩岱，两个人干站着，面面相觑。最后还是张恩岱问出了声：门卡？王俊凯就默不作声去碰他裤兜：好呆啊你……我在电梯里放进去的！  
张恩岱愣住，心想天晓得嘛，然后徐徐把手插进口袋拎出那张卡片，随着进门给了一句评论：那你们医生做扒手也很有一套哦。王俊凯给了他一个白眼。  
频道怎么这么对不上！好吧。王俊凯想了下，明明他自己觉得这举动还蛮可爱的。虽然他也是觉得张恩岱蛮可爱的啦……  
结果张恩岱洗完澡王俊凯已经快睡着了，因为人的（尤其是陌生人的）入睡状态不好判断才说快睡着而不是睡着。枕头边摆一副被王俊凯拆开的酒店放的收费扑克，最顶上一张Q。Queen哦，张恩岱蹲在床边端详那个谁，根本不熟的人。王俊凯好像闻见他味道一样，在这一点上他堪称是比张恩岱还像狗来着，于是眼睫毛抖两下分开了。王俊凯瞪他，轻轻哼了一声，坐起来伸懒腰。张恩岱也不知道是人傻还是开窍胆肥了，动起手捏他脸，当然没使劲。他问，不做了吧。你看起来好累。  
还不是因为你没经验……王俊凯心想奇怪，怎么这人都陈述句提问题，他缓缓坠过去在那人嘴唇上贴一下，讲值大夜才做不了爱好不好，你就当可怜我了。  
事情到这一步张恩岱已经开始觉得不可思议了，起码，有一个基本问题，为什么他俩都这么清醒？天啊酒后乱性难道不应该是足量的酒引起过度的性吗？清醒状态王俊凯会不会很痛啊？张恩岱慌死了，碍于嘴笨不好意思开口。怎么办！他人生中第一次睡粉，张恩岱摸摸心脏：你还好吧？  
浴袍脱干净了王俊凯坐在床沿盯他：行不行？张恩岱拒不发言。王俊凯拿一只脚踩张恩岱肩膀，放低声音诱惑他，哦，没关系，那你来伺候我吧。他习惯陈述句就是陈述句，没人会反抗他。  
张恩岱顿了顿，还是按照要求给王俊凯口了，王俊凯双手撑着床坐在那，赤裸裸的，很随意地发出哼哼唧唧的哈气声，听得张恩岱都快硬了。  
酷刑吧，张恩岱扶着下巴想。王俊凯脚还在他肩头，几个指头不安分地、恶意地碾来碾去。另一只脚借力挪过去，碰到他隔着浴袍的乳尖，轻轻摩擦，撩了就跑，行径极其可耻。张恩岱控制着自己的牙不去磕王俊凯，君子报仇十年不晚，尽管他还不知道下次做是什么时候。更奇怪的是，他怎能现在就开始想下次了？要射的时候王俊凯把张恩岱推开了，张恩岱背撞到床头柜，台灯就跟着发颤，屋子里光线随之摇晃着……王俊凯闷声喘息，地上、张恩岱衣服上就脏了一片。  
过了一会儿王俊凯好像恢复了，他从身边拿过张恩岱取来的纸巾盒，潦草收拾一下，立刻换了脸色。张恩岱听见他问自己，是不是现在回不去宿舍了，他嗯一声，接着听见床上那个窸窸窣窣地在动作。张恩岱此刻靠在床边，枕着床头，有一些不知所措，他发现王俊凯竟然是爬起来要换衣服。  
他再一次被剧情走向惊呆。王俊凯回头瞥他一眼，你睡吧，别耽误上课，我回家了。但是张恩岱也没有像一般大学生那样，对开房流程有亲切认知，他不才，眼下只能呆呆停在原地。王俊凯似乎突然想起了什么，他人把T恤穿好，踢张恩岱一脚，说把牌收着，下次教你玩游戏。（真有下次？）  
不要浪费钱。（可是是王俊凯付的房费。）  
Queen还真是Queen啊，张恩岱就这么想着，漫不经心地。房门关上了。张恩岱在床上坐一会儿，走到窗边推开，窗是向上推的，酒店外围有稀稀落落几处植被，几颗佯装热带的棕榈。他开始哼歌：我就变成那晚风，慢慢吹，轻轻送。人生路，你就走。就当我俩只剩眼前，就当我都不曾离开，还仍占满你心怀……  
而现在夜晚慢慢熟透了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差点王俊凯就不是0狗子就不是1了


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顶多是个二百五

第二次联系是王俊凯给他发的短信，当时张恩岱正和乐队的几个在吃火锅。  
红油泡泡咕嘟咕嘟，张恩岱筷子方向一转，泄愤般用力撩起一片清汤里的牛肉，嘴里嘶哈抽气。短信过两分钟未读会再震动一次，张恩岱从碗里抬头，挪过脸去面容识别。还没划屏幕，信息先跳出来具体内容。联系人一栏是三个奇怪的字，“忘记他”，张恩岱瞥见短信问你在哪，一时间居然愣住。  
忘记他，《堕落天使》的插曲，关淑怡唱的。张恩岱用纸巾抹嘴，想，忘记是一种能力。而且很好笑，其实歌词要说的和忘记他根本相反。  
张恩岱也不知道自己什么意思。就像他搞不懂王俊凯。  
忘记他，等于忘掉了一切。  
吃完收摊去排练，张恩岱又被迪哥塞了零食，他说最近他家桃子（一只肉乎乎胖猫，可爱喜人）好像恋爱了，在家显得十分忧郁。张恩岱抖抖索索，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，拆一包咪咪虾条，不回人短信。  
过了大概一个多小时，张恩岱扔下麦克风喝水，倪琰宸和迪哥开始讨论编曲细节，要费点时间。他慢慢踱到铺了一地外套包包的门口，直男乘五的杀伤力强大，虽然现在是不是五个还有待进一步观察……张恩岱两根手指拈起手机，发现王俊凯给他拨过电话。张恩岱咋舌：不至于吧？他有点恶毒地希望王俊凯已经找到陪他过夜的另一个好男人了。  
算了，张恩岱低头，他决定给予基本礼貌：什么事？  
王俊凯好像蹲在手机前一样，“出来”，也不打标点。  
张恩岱有种自己是被训的狗的错觉。王俊凯又追加：过来。还是没有标点。怎么急成这样？  
张恩岱翻自己的背包，没带扑克牌。他撇嘴，长痛不如短痛，待会儿去门口小店看看吧。张恩岱想，至少他有自知之明，王俊凯找他也不会有别的事。他懒懒散散站在台子前面看乐队搞编曲的人吵架，杨洋也掺和进去了，热闹非凡，张恩岱觉得王俊凯像他家小区里叫春的猫，不知怎么总透出一股声嘶力竭的味道。张恩岱又一抖：绝不能轻易心软。  
排练完跟散架也没区别，张恩岱打车去王俊凯跟他约的地方，google map里显示倒不是酒店，是一个剧场（稀奇、离奇）。室友在群里问谁能帮忙带饭，艾特了一串，张恩岱只装死，他以前怎么没发现自己那么不喜欢回消息。的士司机拧调频，城市之声开始淌进这辆旧汽车，里面有女生用灌录保存下来的永远年轻的嗓音在唱：若你说不想再听情歌，不想再经历这漩涡。假使抱住你拳头，到底也没法牵手。……Why don't you just hug someone, just kiss someone. The best is yet to come.  
The best is yet to come.  
张恩岱闭上眼，假装睡过去，并不十分相信。  
王俊凯其时正坐在剧场后台，和好友耗在一起。好友是女生，问你要拉谁来？谁啊？  
八卦是人之天性。王俊凯坚决不松口，不给人轻易满足欲望的机会，但他知道张恩岱这个人脑子就缺根筋，不然为什么放着他的手机号也就是微信号不加，放置不联系又一棍子打不出个屁，只能他亲自出马，结果发个短信都要逼着才肯回。王俊凯愁，但他一点都不想表现出来。  
好友眼睛一斜，她带了妆，面若桃花，而一双丹凤眼有点邪气：哟，棋逢对手。  
王俊凯哈哈大笑：顶多是个二百五。  
好友就笑，懒得揭穿他。反正知道王俊凯有好多层画皮，本性却像发狂的小谢（聊斋志异那个），嫉妒心不重，天性纯善，只是贪玩，好装神弄鬼，又需要人爱，喜欢你就会捉弄你，再徐徐试探你。演出快开始了，王俊凯悄悄离开演员的准备室，从九曲十八弯的走廊穿出，去接张恩岱。王俊凯嘴毒是一种生活需要，二百五也可以表示亲昵，他急了干脆跑起来，快到门口又慢了下来，拖了步子走的。外面人群乱哄哄进场，安保和工作人员都着制服一脸严肃。王俊凯到了人多的场合就会变得莫名其妙，随时发作，这次也是，他从乱七八糟的人堆里捉出张恩岱的样子，就冲上去抓他手，说可以走了！张恩岱抬起头吓一大跳，整个人被左右着，根本没时间摇摆，就被拖走，手和脚都不是自己的了。王俊凯挂着工作人员的牌子领人进场，靠在门边，很不走心地问：累吗？张恩岱好想点头，但他天生表情不多，于是只用余光去看场子大小，上座率多少。王俊凯看出他不专心，也翻白眼，讲我们等下去坐空位子，你不要怂。张恩岱听闻，立刻停止自己的小动作，矜持地嗯了一声。  
其实张恩岱还有点想问他为什么学医，具体学的什么，之后会安排去哪个科室……（太突然了吧！）  
更重要的是王俊凯今天让他过来什么意思啊，难道就为了一张不需要送出的票？他在想着，王俊凯忽然离他近一些，皱了皱鼻子，说，你身上有火锅味儿。  
当时剧院里灯光正在暗下来，四处的通道门已经缓缓关闭，张恩岱在晦暗的阴影下诧异地看过去：鼻子好灵啊……他吃完排练了一下午，又打的赶来，横跨小半个城市，在尘埃灰霾里消磨了许久。王俊凯听罢略有得色，满口答应：重庆人对这个都很敏感的。  
张恩岱获得不知是否有用信息一条，感觉自己头顶出现了一个红色的“+1”符号。要是打游戏，游戏名叫王俊凯，那也太难了吧！他往台上看，幕布要起来了，剧场播报停止，幕前的工作人员微笑着做简介，最后要求群众把手机都调至静音状态，请勿干扰他人。张恩岱想，悲报，王俊凯本身就是巨大的一个干扰源，可恶。他的手机屏幕感应亮起，屏幕上露出家里小狗的靓照，小小一团毛球，王俊凯在一侧看不仔细。张恩岱关掉铃声，暂时的黑暗使人五感失常，然而嗅觉活动起来了。他微微转过身，发觉王俊凯身上有一股淡淡的香味。  
场里四下安静，王俊凯在这种时候通常善于装乖，张恩岱也只能配合。王俊凯的眼睛亮晶晶的，始终不会干涸的样子，张恩岱默不作声。猫有时候也挺好的。  
后来王俊凯推他，张恩岱站得脚底发软，赶紧跟上他，却发现王俊凯走到了两个前后排的单独空位那儿，在后排的那个坐下来了。张恩岱看不太清，不知道是不是王俊凯碰见了熟人，他只能很孙子地跟着在前排坐下。  
坐就坐了，张恩岱看台上，演了十五分钟，视线总算从斜到正，腿也休息了，确实是座位里舒服。可惜他在前王俊凯在后，张恩岱还是看得全程惴惴，总有种风水轮流转今天要倒霉的预感。  
王俊凯坐在后头却觉得有趣。其实他看好友上台便会出戏，这本子倒是很喜欢，张恩岱圆圆的脑袋露出椅背，还有部分的肩膀。王俊凯时不时从好友身上转去看他，张恩岱简直像一个界标，一种声音，而他的心负责接收提醒：现实就在那里，触手可及的。王俊凯歪着脑袋，手支了下巴，想，世俗的快乐真是让人留恋呀。  
幕间王俊凯跑去了洗手间，人比较多，等了会儿。结果他回去远远就看见，张恩岱趴在长长的椅背上，面向自己的座位在玩手机，应该是在等他。王俊凯眼珠子转了转，特意把脚步放得更轻。  
还没接近，张恩岱抬头看他。两个人对上视线。王俊凯内心大囧，他有雷达吗！面上也因此呆了片刻。张恩岱盯他表情倒突然笑了，就一下，马上消失了的。以王俊凯的脸皮厚度这下也有点害羞了，他慢吞吞挪回位子上，张恩岱抬手跨过去，在王俊凯胳膊上小小地揪了一把，掐得并不重。  
两个人隔着椅背站，王俊凯用手扑着脸小声问：干嘛呀你？  
张恩岱玩手机，就分神瞥一眼他：没……做个记号。  
等下半场结束王俊凯迫不及待跳起来，也不做什么，就是想伸懒腰。这个动作由他做起来还是很可爱，不会掉价。张恩岱有点犹豫要不要伸手替他拉住衣角，犹豫一会又觉得还是先走过去，他挤在人流里塞进后一排，两个人现在站在一起，把空间都占满了。  
张恩岱恍惚间觉得自己又闻到了那股香味。到底是什么呢，他不禁好奇起来。  
从通道口离场的人太多，同一排其他的人已经向另一边移动了，因为看王俊凯他们没有动的意思。张恩岱只是在等王俊凯的指示，后者眼神有点失焦，过了会儿才定回他身上，张口好像想说些什么，终于还是没有出声。  
他直接在散场的人群里抱住了张恩岱。用那两条细瘦、优美的手臂，轻轻地揽住他。  
尽管只是支撑了对方一部分的身体，张恩岱还是觉得沉重，是因为心情吗，还是因为自己体力不支？他不明白。鼻尖仍然是王俊凯的香气，他犹疑，而后伸出手确切地抵在他背后，他想至少他们算朋友。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人都知道那是假的

到那天结束张恩岱也没问出口王俊凯为什么突然发疯，他直觉这不是个好问题，毕竟他也只有直觉，还是时灵时不灵的那种，除此之外，并不能仰仗自己的情商。  
他们最后走出大门的时候，有人在门口等王俊凯。张恩岱看见的瞬间就放慢了脚步，等着王俊凯自己过去，他想他缀在后面比较合适。王俊凯感觉是累了，动的慢，那个人也不急，两只手从口袋里拿出来，端端正正地候着。王俊凯抬头认出那人，没力气笑，就随意摆手打招呼，方竟同他say hi，脚下动了两步迎上来。  
他和王俊凯讲话，问他怎么样。王俊凯说，你不是都看见了？王俊凯脾气不小，方竟以前也不怎么敢惹他，只是哄的。  
也难怪，当初就是他追的王俊凯，小王医生。  
方竟是张恩岱他们学校话剧社的，说起来是张恩岱学长，排一出戏的时候道具出了问题，他偏偏英雄救美帮旁边的女生挡了一下，差点摔骨折，去医院看，先进的急诊，当时是王俊凯在值班。  
王俊凯倒是一直喜欢戴口罩上班，怕人家嫌他脸看着嫩，觉得他好欺负。虽然戴着也天天有人误解，不过就没那么证据充分，不会理直气壮。那天他忙活方竟的腿，只摘口罩喝水那一下被无所事事的伤员看了去，自此方竟就缠上了他，要加医生微信，说方便问病情，万一有个万一。王俊凯烦死，看方竟长得还行，就不想折腾，加了算了。至于后面请他吃饭看电影约会，也都是方竟出钱出力，王俊凯只道他付出不多的业余时间已经够讲理，并不管学生死活。等到确定要谈，实际又没能谈多久。王俊凯算起来比较接近0.8，面对比他小的又不太好意思，谦让着做了两次bottom，后来两人一拍两散，都还是表面和平的。可是王俊凯今晚看这架势，心里叹气：这是不能善了了。  
还不是因为张恩岱，他恶狠狠地想。  
果然下一句方竟就问起，你和张恩岱现在，什么关系？  
老天爷作证，姓方的明明就已经是前男友了啊！王俊凯没什么耐性，不想回答的问题从来不理，只装聋。方竟拿手指去刮两下王俊凯下颌，手感很好，他笑了下，说刚才那个拥抱蛮轰动的，不然我也看不见你，真不是故意的。他停一下，补充：今晚这儿这么多人呢。  
王俊凯一脸死了妈的表情，开始在身上掏烟，方竟再次伸手，把一支王俊凯习惯抽的烟递到他面前。王俊凯抬起眼皮盯他，讲算了吧，我突然不想抽了。方竟就挑眉，又塞回那包看起来就没怎么动过的烟盒里。  
冬天黑得快，路灯在北方凶悍的风里团成缭绕的光晕，王俊凯看对面的人装模作样，心里冷笑得痛快，抿着嘴一言不发。方竟打的什么主意他哪不知道？但方竟不足够了解他，居然还会以为他有愧疚感。  
他看方竟没什么话能说了，转身就要走，方竟最后开口一次：你不会栽了吧？  
王俊凯背着他向不远处的张恩岱走过去，心里想，他们这种人（指方竟）的自尊心真了不起。  
可是那有什么用？到最后还想占次上风，贱得慌。  
其实本来都不会有什么事，王俊凯不过是今晚正好在那个时间点想起了前男友，大学里的，谈了两年，那时候所有的话剧票王俊凯都不问意见就可以买两张。最后么，最后前男友出国了，王俊凯没办法出去，身心物质规划都不允许。他去机场送人走，前男友进关之前站在那，周围人也不多，但不知道怎么王俊凯就是动不了，他在那一瞬间觉得，他们之间已经有一道很厚很厚的壁障了，只是前男友看不见，还要用那种眼神期待他走过去给他一个拥抱，或者亲吻吧，他不知道。总之这个结论不会错：王俊凯决定放弃了，就很干脆的放弃。  
但是拥抱张恩岱算什么王俊凯也还不懂，他是不会把人和人混在一起的那类，一定都分得清。现下他想先切断大脑运转了，感情是复杂无聊的东西。他跟着张恩岱走，对方应该是要往地铁站移动，王俊凯吸了吸鼻子，哼哼地笑起来，张恩岱可能听见了也没回头。  
他接着想前面那个人，第一次见当然不是在酒吧，也不是在医院……是方竟带他进学校（他确实换身私服就能混进去），那两天在办校庆吧，王俊凯记不清了，只知道自己问方竟，那边在干嘛？去看看。两个人就去了，千辛万苦挤在人堆里找罪受，很多肉体的热量扑面而来，王俊凯就开始出汗，鬓角挂几颗汗滴。台上换了张恩岱和好像是他们临时组的乐队，鼓手还会错拍，吉他手错和弦，都错了倒也和谐。王俊凯听得想笑，方竟在旁边嘟囔，什么玩意儿。王俊凯嫌其他活动无聊吧，站着没动，眼睛便慢慢转到张恩岱身上了。张恩岱穿一身黑，搞得好像是不想打扮的结果，但唱得挺认真。虽然技巧不很成熟，全程闭眼睛，王俊凯还是琢磨，这小孩嗓音条件挺好。  
再后来就是张恩岱唱了《花房姑娘》，王俊凯这下真的笑了，他唱这首歌杀伤力可有点大。他就靠着方竟休息，一边套方竟的话：他谁啊？这个主唱。  
张恩岱当然对这些一无所觉，他到了地铁站，停下来默默看王俊凯，仿佛是脑电波可以意念询问他的想法。地铁站冷光从他背后打过来，面目有点模糊了，王俊凯忽然心烦意乱，什么话都说不出来了。他把想哈的一口气憋在心里，挥手示意再见。张恩岱没头没脑地想：就这样了。  
打车回家的路上王俊凯缩在后座里，用手摸眼下，感觉自己的泪腺或许已经干了。的士上在放深夜电台，司机都怕瞌睡，王俊凯听着电台女主播在念什么读者来信，都是感情问题，王俊凯想他不知道怎么概括自己的生活。  
他的感情问题。  
可问题并不存在，他是这么觉得的，如果有，那就都是人造的。因为现代人太喜欢把什么都说成是问题，哪怕其中的十之八九都不是真的麻烦。王俊凯把今晚演出的小册子夹进包的内袋，烫金的字在窗外路边闪过的灯光里跳动，王俊凯一霎间心硬如铁，他在心里骂：狗屁的感情问题。  
当天夜里张恩岱躺在宿舍0.96米的床上睡觉，做了一个很长的梦，梦不是传统的噩梦，但他出于某种原因整个过程里都感到十分恐怖。事情是这样的：他梦见了自己的高中的同桌，曾经的暧昧对象，可能也是唯一一个（把王俊凯排除的话），过不多久他俩就被班主任狠心拆开，于是什么可能都湮灭了。女生和他坐在咖啡厅里，面对面的小桌，还有他朋友和其他高中同学，过一会儿镜头一切，他再看回去时王俊凯就出现了，和那女生坐在一边，两个人谈得热闹和睦，并且事实是，似乎所有人都看不见他。张恩岱觉得自己可能是透明了，他是隐形的，然而王俊凯的视线偶尔还会经过他，又很快掠过，轻巧得像一只海鸟。说起海鸟……  
后来他就醒了，忘记自己最后都想到了些什么，他忘记自己只在想王俊凯。王俊凯常用的香水隐隐有一种海洋的气味。现在是凌晨四点多，张恩岱不想解谜，他还记得王俊凯身上那难以言喻的复杂香气。简直像他的人一样神秘。  
他再睡一会儿，爬起来去浴室洗澡，顺便就用手弄了出来。外面阳光委顿，好在冬天最不合适的时候已经过去了。暖气让人昏昏沉沉，张恩岱插上耳机听demo，迪哥改了一首林忆莲的《激情》让他快点学，“take my breath away”，他一边听，觉得这首歌该跳舞。  
他和王俊凯还是没加微信，两个人跟较劲一样，一个不闻不问，一个天天在肚里撑船。张恩岱要忙期末的作业和考试，连排练都去得少了些。谁知道就这次，这个周日，王俊凯来排练室了，带着好像是堵他的目的。  
“思海中的波涛滔滔不息飞跃起，心窝中的激情终于不可关闭起。”  
张恩岱浑身不自在，总能感觉有双眼睛在盯着他。  
“火一般的激情滔滔不息因你起，今天只得单程即使终于给灼死。”  
其实现在让张恩岱练粤语歌还是有点难度，他只能练脸皮一样唱下来，顺完一遍嘴都不是自己的了。王俊凯还坐在排练室前面的地上，看他。张恩岱想了想，就把话筒扔回去，走到王俊凯面前把他给拽出门了。  
他把王俊凯往安全通道塞，平台灯只亮十五秒，他在灯灭的瞬间吻王俊凯，吻法不是很温柔。  
王俊凯想换气，后背撞上墙壁，蝴蝶骨磕碰的声音闷闷的，然而因为这些小小的噪音灯再度亮了，张恩岱发现王俊凯被吻得嘴角又是涎水。他就笑了，在身上摸每只口袋。  
没找到，张恩岱低声说，近乎是气音了。王俊凯张口，欲言又止。然后灯暗了回去，张恩岱贴到他嘴角亲那些不知道是谁的唾液，潮湿的沾满了上下唇一片。他接着吻王俊凯。两个人都湿漉漉的了。  
结束了，王俊凯用手在张恩岱胳膊上轻轻掐，掐了不知道几下，他跟他小声地说：你不来的时候，我是我自己的。  
张恩岱笑出一点点，去抓王俊凯的手，安全通道没有自然光，他在空中摸索了一会儿才扣到。张恩岱也静悄悄问，我能分到多少呢？  
王俊凯说，唉，不知道了。  
哦。  
你和其他人上床了吗？张恩岱问。  
你确定要知道的话我告诉你，王俊凯说完自己也吓一跳，明明这才是他的本性啊。  
张恩岱瞪他，好久才说：那算了。  
但是王俊凯觉得他应该知道的，确实是知道的。（他在blued上面约了一个，还有一个是在他去找张恩岱那家酒吧碰见的。）于是王俊凯好像也知道了，他本来就很敏锐的，这不是纵容的话会是什么。王俊凯还是等了等才问，手从张恩岱身上拿开了。“你以后还见我吗？”  
“我喜欢你啊”，张恩岱看他的眼睛，他不知道王俊凯究竟是否会哭，他这具身体有这个功能吗？他隐隐约约记得王俊凯今天点了泪痣，眼角下，而他那睫毛是他见过的人里最黑的。张恩岱抿嘴。  
“但我不能再靠近你了。”他想，爱的方式有那么多，心动是一次性的生理反应，我不能，不能非要爱得这么笨拙。  
王俊凯下结论：你怕了。  
张恩岱大方地点头，讲是的。他问你是不是都没有这种情绪？  
王俊凯说因为我没有抱着什么目的来，我只是来见你。这周是单休。  
张恩岱已经被噎的没话讲，他想这实在和他也说不通。就先留下来，待会儿一起吃饭吧。还有什么一顿饭解决不了的？  
晚饭为了王俊凯就选了重庆火锅，张恩岱把自己的调料碗放给他去弄，杨洋眼尖，在对面挤眉弄眼，表情很喜剧人。  
迪哥说桃子今年或许不叫春了，她心有所属。王俊凯听了大感兴趣，问了好多有的没的养猫的问题，张恩岱起先只是吃着，听不下去了从牙缝里挤出一句：你要养？  
王俊凯很无辜地看他一眼（陈述疑问句又来了！）：不可以啊？张恩岱理直气壮，你没空。王俊凯讲，少来，等着，让你帮我养。  
张恩岱一口肉差点喷出来，他呛到，在狂咳嗽，桌上另外四个人装死，诡异地出现了一片寂静。王俊凯毫无意识，他转身去拿小推车里的饮料，加满后顺手给张恩岱添了，又问其他人要不要。  
吃完大家酒足饭饱，各回各家，张恩岱还来不及开口，王俊凯已经堵住他：别管我，去坐地铁。  
结果王俊凯和他一起上了车。晚高峰过了，每节车厢里稀疏坐了几个人。王俊凯和张恩岱靠在不开的门那侧，隔一点距离贴着，一起随车厢晃啊晃。过一会，王俊凯和他凑近些，悄悄说，这个车厢有点冷。张恩岱从包里找出一个暖宝宝贴，他自己不习惯用，好像是有一次哪个粉丝塞过来的，王俊凯不说的话他可能都记不起了。王俊凯哈哈笑两声，没出声的，他接过去，揣在手里。  
到了学校王俊凯跟着张恩岱的校园卡进了大门，两个人站在宿舍楼下，好像那种深夜喜欢在楼底腻歪、喂蚊子喂西北风的无聊情侣。王俊凯有点联想起他前男友，一个不知道为什么蛮钟意在各种场合等他的人，都不会有不耐烦。王俊凯回过神算了算今天的收支，决定还是要再多一点点身体接触才能赚到，他扑过去亲张恩岱，非常礼貌的起头，张恩岱愣了，一副蠢蠢的表情，然后才开始回应。亲完嘴唇和口腔，张恩岱再转去亲他脸上淡色的痣，模糊的，含混的，就像一道谜题没有答案的王俊凯。他就啄了一下。  
好像把那些想法和谜底都封锁在那里了。张恩岱现在觉得平静，他不会掉眼泪了。何况此刻王俊凯在看他。就这么看着吧。  
他知道王俊凯总是天真的，无污染的。人人都知道那是假的，假的却不是用来被打破的。所以他怕他，张恩岱心里有一种愤怒，四肢却无力。他想这或许是身体给的信号，他没有办法对王俊凯做什么，一直都是如此。那他要接受这无力了。  
小王医生在他身体里注入的麻药。  
这个夜晚凝固了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he了！

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自皮扎尼克的诗


End file.
